Return to Shamballa
by Yami Nocturna
Summary: Year 1933. Ed and Al have been already 10 years in the other world without alchemy. But why and how did return. And why do strange things happen around the world, all connected to Chaos and his pursuers...
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_Year 1933_

It has been 10 years since Al and Ed came back from their home world. Hitler and the Nazi party came to power. Yet it was not that which bothered Edward Elric at night. No, it was something else. It was something familiar that returned. Something really familiar and warm. At nights he lay and listened to the soft breathing of Al and Noa in the neighboring room. It was something Al didn't notice.

Al sighed. He really missed alchemy. He really missed all of his friends. But he had t destroy the circles here and Roy destroyed the circle at home. That feeling, that feeling which had appeared only a week after Hitler came to power… it was something really long forgotten, something he vaguely remembered from his childhood.

Now, when he clapped his hands he couldn't feel the energy coursing through his body. Sighing, he smiled bitterly. He became back then too much of an alchemist. Now at the age of 26, he still missed it all. He still missed the feeling of power. Had he become too used to power. Oh well, he was here with Al and that was all that mattered. He was glad that they all went away to France. Otherwise… Noa would have been dead.

Ed couldn't sleep all night. Ex-Fullmetal Alchemist tried to remember once more everything he experienced back then. He would never forget them, because no matter how much he accepted this world as his home, it would never be one's true home. Only at the dawn he fell asleep or a few hours, into disturbed dreams of something approaching. He even saw it, but couldn't remember in the morning, when Al woke him up.

- - -

"Ed, is something bothering you?" asked the younger Elric brother. Ed turned to Al and shook his head silently, as he went back to his work. They started a small business here with Noa. All kinds of toys and other crafty thing he and his brother made.

After all, it was for the best to move on.

But Ed couldn't dwell on his thoughts any longer as something heavy smashed into the window of their shop and fell onto the counter. A human body. Leaking with blood from bullet holes.

­_Lust used her extended fingers to attack people like that…_

The wounds looked the same. Ed looked out of the window and almost gagged. Noa was just staring shocked, while Al tried to speak. There, outside their window stood a Chimera. Or at least the thing looked like one.

"Foolish humans," the thing hissed, a hybrid between a snake and a human _Martel, _"we, demons are more superior to you."

All around the thing screams were heard, people ran away accusing the Nazi party of bringing this devil to life. Everyone ran, except for them. And two girls. Long hair, unfashionable, not suited for the life during the Great Depression swayed in the air. Black strands played with blonde strands.

"Stand still demon, and tell me where your master is!" spoke the black haired one. She was probably the leader. Her violet eyes determined and arrogant. Her aura spoke of power. The blonde girl stood still her eyes closed and relaxed.

"Ha! You want him, you find him, Sailor Senshi…" hissed the demon, as a revolting grin spread across its face. The strange name, Sailor Senshi, fell from Ed's lips as he watched. The demon attacked, and simply on reflex, the alchemist jumped out, ignoring the cries of his friends, clapped his hands, and put them onto the ground, doing the same he always did.

A wall shot up from the asphalt between the two women and the demon. There was silence. The demon had the claws embedded into the asphalt wall. There was a flash of light and it fell, sliced through with a sword. The blonde did it.

"If you won't tell us, then I'll find him and rip him apart myself," she said. She turned to the Elric brothers. But Ed didn't look at her. E looked at her hands. He could do alchemy. How come? This world didn't have the power to commit this form of science. It didn't have the power. Behind him Al clapped his hands and put them onto a piece of metal, morphing it int a toy horse.

"What the hell…" muttered the black-haired one.

"Doesn't matter, Mars… we have to find Chaos!" said the blonde.

"WAIT!" shouted Al. Noa covered her eyes and ran to the other room. The two warrior women stood observing the two alchemists.

"What is it? Is it so strange for you two mages to find that there are other mages?" asked the black-haired one mockingly. Ed looked up at her.

"No… it's just strange that our alchemy has a source of power in this world, when ten years, ten years…. Ten fucking years it didn't work!" he shouted. He knew. He knew. They were the reason.

"You are the reason it works. You and that demon! You awoke the powers of the dead that trigger alchemy!"

"Stop babbling, boy… just be happy if you can do magic again, perhaps, our presence broke the seals inside of you… but now… Mars, let's go, we have no time for humans, there are much more important things," said the blonde. And then they just disappeared.

"Ed?"

- - -

_1935_

It had two years since alchemy returned t the Elric brothers. All their spare time they spent practicing, and catching up to the old times. Noa had become detached in the first year, until she finally left. There was no trace of her left, as Ed and Al came back from another mock fight. But that year, a year after Noa left Mars and the blonde returned.

Ed and Al came home after a day at work only to find the blonde lounging in one of their armchairs and Mars looking through books.

"What the… What the hell are you doing here!" shouted Ed. Al just stood by his side, watching the two women.

"Fullmetal Alchemist?" asked the blonde, "I am Serenity… where is your world?"

Ed froze.

_End Prologue_


	2. 1: Second Impressions

**_07/09/2006_ **_- It's been long since I last updated, due to being busy wth university and stuff, but here's the next chapter._

* * *

**Return to Shamballa**

**Chapter 1**

S e c o n d ...I m p r e s s i o n s

* * *

_The rain of fire came from nowhere. The Earth couldn't have survived this attack, or was it a punishment induced by the heavens. But why would the angels send Chaos to punish the humans… after all… anything else would have been much more humane. But… he returned… and unleashed his fury. At first no one knew anything. The mortals were scared; they took refuge in the temples and churches, praying to the gods. But the gods were deaf and silent, because they were in battle. The first to fall were the goddess of wind and goddess and seas. After that the breeze on Earth didn't exist anymore, and the smoke clouds stopped moving, while the seas started disappearing, vanishing in the heat of the fire rain. Oh, how the other goddesses mourned the loss. Then fell the goddess of lightning and nature. Rain stopped falling and trees began to wither. Goddess of Ice and Water fell not long after that, while protecting the Goddess of Destruction and Death, but she failed. The latter was brutally killed by the primal god, Chaos. After than even fresh water disappeared. Humanity started to vanish from the face of earth, no water, no oxygen, all life died. The only humans lived now deep in underground cities, self-sustaining themselves. But they killed themselves off, after the goddess of love was beheaded. And time stopped as the goddess of time was killed, but only for a second, at least she was reborn. And on that barren land only two warrior goddesses were left standing. With their faces soaked in fresh tears, clothes coated with blood dried to crisp, they stood bravely facing the beast, the god that came from the beginning of time. The goddess of moon and light and the goddess of fire and passion was all that the earth had left, for only fire graced now her dried soil, and her prince was dead, Gaia was failing to continue her struggle. The planet's only hope was in the child of light and the child of fire, for light and fire were the only things Gaia would see in her last dying breath._

_As the planet died the last remaining Sailor Senshi stood in sorrow and mourned the passing of a world. Hate bloomed for the first time in the heart of the moon child, for the first time she realized that she would never have mercy on an enemy. For the last thing she would do in this life, even if she would die, she would avenge her fallen friend. Not alone, Sailor Senshi of Mars would aide her. And then they could pass to the other world to follow their loved ones._

_Jupiter_

_Mercury_

_Venus_

_Uranus_

_Neptune_

_Saturn_

_Pluto_

_Endymion_

_And the last battle for nothing but revenge began._

_Sailor Mars and Eternal Sailor Moon driven by fury, hate and bloodlust charged at the dark god._

- - -

"What's wrong, Sailor Mars, you seem to be getting tired, how about you face a couple of demons?" chuckled Chaos as he flipped over a burning dragon the Sailor Senshi conjured, with a wave of his sword a portal to the demonic world, flowing an ominous scarlet color, formed in the air, pulling the last remnants of the atmosphere inside. It was then that Sailor Moon charged at Chaos, with a straight high-speed combo. The dark sword clashed with the sword of light Sailor Moon held, and Chaos tsked, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, my darling, you and I both know very well, that this will do nothing."

Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes, jumping, flipping over Chaos, and elbowing him in the back, she whirled around and kicked at his head, but the dark knight blocked. Thus the Dance Macabre began. "Moon Twilight Flash," summoned the moon princess one of her first attacks, blinding the opponent. Se glanced quickly backwards to check on Mars. Her worries went to waste, as the princess of Mars was faring very well, keeping the lesser demons at bay, for the Senshi leader to battle their arch-enemy.

"Mars, Flame Sniper!" called out Senshi Mars, conjuring a fire arrow and shooting it through a few demons.

- - -

_The battle lasted for days. But finally the Senshi had Chaos cornered. Yet, in his last attempt to save himself, the demon lord pulled out Pluto's Garnet Rod and opened a space-time rip. And thus the three were sent to another world._

_Needless to say that Chaos possessed only the Garnet Rod, the powers over the Time-Space Gates resided with Sailor Moon until Pluto's reawakening. Yet the chase continued. Countless worlds, countless time eras were passed and in each Chaos hid, waited for the right moment, attacked and disappeared to a new world._

_It was wearing the Sailor Senshi down._

- - -

So now here they were. Sitting in the living room of the two alchemists, Serenity and Rei. _Such a strange thing to call a mage, alchemist_… Rei mused as she observed the blonde boys. She and Serenity had traveled a long time, hopping from one dimension to another one. So many hundreds of years…

And each time they were late, having no clues to Chaos's present whereabouts. But this time, they had a lead on. A strange organization, the Thule organization were gaining quickly power, after their almost complete destruction about 12 years ago. This time they returned to power, under the regime of the Nazi many horrible things have been done. Two years ago, when the Senshi arrived, they knew immediately, where to search for Chaos. It was in the heart of the rising danger – the Third Reich. Surely enough Chaos would be there. It was correct. His presence was over Berlin, over important members of the Nazi fraction, but they still couldn't find him.

Needless to say, that Chaos always bothered them from their search by sending out false clues, sending out demons to all parts of the world. About two years ago they were in France and defeated that monster. That was when the two mages had called them for the first time alchemists. Sure… that info slowly faded over the time they spent searching for Chaos. But they found him too late… he escaped already. The massive amount of energy released had lead them to Chaos, but they only found a half destroyed building and humans. The Thule organization, the humans that proved to be irritable and stubborn in sharing the valuable information, until Rei had ushered Serenity out and "talked" to them, the way Serenity would have disapproved, - they had struck a deal with Chaos, with the help of some beast called Leviathan he skipped to another dimension through Alchemy Gates.

There just was a tiny problem: none of the last two Senshi had any idea, about where the gates lead. So they started searching for clues, until it hit them. The two mages had told them they were alchemists. So Serenity did a little look up. Sure enough, Edward and Al Elric were not of this world. Thirteen years ago through the Gates of Alchemy, Edward had ended up in this world, and twelve years ago he had returned, only to leave his world once more to return. Apparently in this world the two mages had some block upon their powers. But the presence of the Moon Princess broke the block.

- - -

Edward was rooted to the spot. After his initial exclamation in shock and anger, the blonde started showering him with more and more questions. _Why can't I access the Gates of Alchemy? Why doesn't this form of magic obey me? Can you open those gates? You were the one to destroy Thule organization all those years ago, weren't you? How did **they **open the portal? What is that you offer to the gates to travel?_

His gaze fell to his hand, well, his automail. _What to offer… _a smirk crossed his face, but the blonde woman took the smirk rather unexpectedly. She narrowed her eyes and a sword appeared in her hand, pointing it at him, she whispered: "You will tell me, everything you know: I am too close to aim, so close I can almost reach it, I will not let you hinder me."

This time it was Ed's turn to study the opposing with suspicion. She was threatening him. What was her objective, why did she need to go to his world?

"What is your purpose?" he asked, not making a move, as her black-haired companion summoned a flame arrow and pointed it at his brother, as if daring to make a move.

_Slender fingers snapped and a flame lit up above hand covered in a white glove, with an alchemic circle drawn on it._

"Cleansing the world," answered the black-haired woman. Ed snorted. So the Nazi soldiers came after him, to help him get to the other side, so that they could purify the world after gaining more and more power.

He chuckled and the blonde tensed, pressing the sharp tip of the sword against his neck, drawing some blood. And he answered simply, so simply it made both of the soldiers laugh, he said:

"I will not help Nazis, go ahead, kill me, I don't care."

That brought out laughter from both, but that still didn't stop Edward from staying still. They were still aiming at the Elric brothers, weren't they? Finally the laughter died out and the blonde turned to him.

"Well, then, I understand your worries and I apologize, it has been a long time I contacted anyone in the world that I visited, except Rei, so I guess I got a little rough around the edges, when socializing," she spoke, but Ed understood, she really didn't mean to apologize, it was like a courtesy.

The other girl snorted and spoke, "Well, then, Usagi, who would have expected this turn of events."

Usagi and Rei?

Well, they weren't German soldiers for sure now. This was foreign as far as he was concerned. And if he was correct, similar sounding names had the ministers in Japan, about whom, just recently the radio spoke, about their alliance to the Nazi Germany to be exact.

"So ok, you're Japanese imperialists," said Edward, shrugging his shoulders, "I am still not helping you, you're power-hungry annoying idiots," he added, yawning, as if to further anger the girls. That was when the blonde snapped.

He had no idea, how someone moved so fast, but she threw his sword away and the next moment she had raised him into the air, holding his throat, mildly Ed noted that she wasn't even taller than him

"You listen here, my friends sacrificed their lives to protect our world, yet it still escaped my wrath," whispered the blonde angrily. Her bright blue stared right into his, her angry gaze piercing him. Edward found it hard to breathe, but he searched her eyes, just to see, was it truth or not? She _was _truthful, she was not of this world either, behind her, Al made a move to free him, yet Rei pointed the arrow at his head, warning:

"Do not make a move, or I'll kill you. Trust me, it has been too long for me to care about saving the day, now I have a duty to her and the dead, I will not hesitate to shoot to kill," pointed the black-haired girl out, turning once to glance at Usagi.

Now Ed recognized the emotion that reflected in their eyes, I it could be called so. It was emptiness. They had almost given up and now lived only to fulfill their purpose. A cursed existence.

"I am not about to hinder my revenge by your annoying attitude, you shall obey your to superiors. I am an avenger, I could very well search for it myself, yet by the time we shall arrive at your world, irreparable damage will have been already done and your world will be damaged," spoke Usagi finally, her eyes never leaving Ed's. For a moment he thought, that she wasn't as _cursed _in her existence, as he saw in their eyes the first time. But then she continued, and he realized, that it was just his imagination.

Usagi spoke, as her eyes hardened and turned to chips of ice, a cold shiver ran through Ed as he looked into her soul, wondering what it was that made her this way, "I don't give a damn about your world, but it is the fact that it shall escape me once more, and go to a new world, to where I'll have to follow, that angers me. We are avengers, do not fool yourself, we do not care for your or anything else… so help us now, not because we ask, or because I have to stop an unspeakable evil, but for the sake of your world."

No human was born so cold.

- - - -

_It has been 5 years now. But the last two Senshi seemed not to have aged even one b it. They were still as youthful as they ere when they left their own world. This world as the third dimension already. Hope was slowly fading, and Rei could clearly see the occurring changes that continued in her princess._

"_Usagi-chan, let's go get some ice-cream," said Rei beaming, trying to shake the blonde out of her constantly growing sadness, that threatened to swallow them both. Without Usagi's guiding light, she would succumb to the sadness as well._

_Usagi looked up and answered:_

"_No."_

_Rei blinked in shock, Usagi never had declined an offer to get some ice-cream._

"_We can't afford wasting time anymore. Our friends are dead, Chaos is free and we will be ice-cream? I think not… we have a work to do…no more petty pleasures, no more…" with that she stood up and looked up at the sun._

_And in the warm rays of the sun, the Moon Princess really resembled ice._

* * *

**End Chapter 1**

* * *

**_07/09/2006 - _**_Usagi OOC? I would hae been to if I had spent last 100+ years chasing an enemy, who murdered my lover and friends, watching world be damaged beyond repair, due to being late... and now, she can get Chaos, but the boy won't help her? Someone's got to snap. Review, I love reviews._


End file.
